The use of a fast moving mass of gas plasma for the purpose of generating electric power is known from magneto hydrodynamic technology. In the known technology of hydrodynamics a gas plasma of high-temperature ionized gas is driven at high velocity through a magnetic field so that an electromotive force is generated by the moving gas plasma and tapped off at electrodes in the plasma.
The technology of magneto hydrodynamics has never been developed to the point wherein it has become commerically successful, due to the fact that the gas plasma exiting the magnetic field still contains a considerable amount of thermal energy that is not converted into electric power.
The instant invention overcomes this drawback by means of a different approach to converting the hot gas plasma to electric energy, which utilizes a principle of a vortex formed in the gas plasma, and more particularly a principle of so-called imploding plasma vortex dynamics in the following disclosure termed "Imploding Plasma Dynamics", wherein the plasma is in continuous contact with the electrodes until they have released the major part of its kinetic energey,